1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color interpolation device and a method more specifically to a color interpolation method and a device that can improve image quality through color interpolation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent development of multimedia apparatuses has allowed complex images to be processed.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional color interpolation process.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in accordance with a conventional color interpolation processing operation, RGB data, interpolated in a color interpolation unit 100, passes through a camera signal processing (hereinafter, referred to as “CSP”) intermediate processing unit 102. Then, the RGB data is converted into luminance (Y) data and chrominance (C) data in an RGB converting unit 104. Behind a video processing system, the converted Y data and C data pass through a noise removing unit 106 and undergo an edge enhancing process in an edge enhancing unit 108. In the conventional color interpolation, an effective interpolation was usually used.
FIG. 2 illustrates a resolution chart video recovered by a conventional effective interpolation method.
Referring to FIG. 2, in accordance with the conventional, typical effective interpolation method, wrong color is generated in the vicinity of minute edge having 700 or more, and zipper-shaped artifacts are generated around the edge.
In the color interpolation, since the large difference between a G value in a GB line and a G value in a RG line causes grid noise to be generated, the method of removing the grid noise is also required to be developed along with a new color interpolation method.